


Neighbourhood Watch Kids

by Diary



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. What if Cathy Rockwell was a neighbour of the Addams family? Complete.





	Neighbourhood Watch Kids

Looking up from the poison ivy she’s tending to, Morticia Addams greets, “Hello, my darlings. Did you have a nice bike ride?”

“A man ran over Pugsley with his car,” Wednesday announces.

“How wonderful.” Coming over, she gently strokes under Pugsley’s chin. “Be sure to have Grandmama take a picture before you clean up.”

Then, studying Wednesday, she continues, “Are you disappointed, dear? I’m sure if you continue playing in traffic, you’ll soon find yourself run over, too.”

Wednesday shakes her head. “Do you remember that strange little Cathy Rockwell girl, Mother?”

“Wednesday, you shouldn’t call people outside the family strange,” she lightly scolds. “Unless they’re close friends. Affectionate insults are one thing, but many in this world are perfectly good people despite their peculiarities. And Cathy is such a charming little girl. She was so happy when you introduced those new hairstyles to her.”

“The man almost ran over her,” Wednesday says. “Whether we call them strange or not, we can all agree, can’t we, that the Rockwells aren’t normal? If Pugsley hadn’t decided to take her place, she might have been hurt in a bad way.”

A small frown crosses her face, and kneeling down, Morticia nods. “Yes, that’s true. Is she alright?”

“Yes, Mama. We insisted on walking her home,” Pugsley answers. “Her mother screamed when she saw me, but then, she gave us some chocolate chip cookies, and we waited until we were out of the house’s sight to feed them to the sewer rats.”

Her normal smile returns. “Your father will be proud to hear how chivalrous you’re becoming. And Wednesday, it was so kind of you to look out for another little girl in such a way. Now, can you two tell me anything about this man? Perhaps, your father and I can find him and speak to him about being more careful when it comes to delicate little ones such as Cathy.”

“We brought him home,” Pugsley says.

“Yes,” Wednesday confirms. “He’s rather drunk. Kitty Cat likes him.”

Standing up, she takes their hands. “Take me to him, my ghastly ones. I’m very proud of you for bringing a drunken stranger home, and I know your father will be, too.”


End file.
